


Soulful

by SpookyStar29



Category: Lucifer (TV), NCIS
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Jack deserves happiness, Trust and love, darkness and light, demons and soldiers, no friends first with Maze - mostly, protective Maze, we all need a Maze in our life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyStar29/pseuds/SpookyStar29
Summary: Since months, Maze had been hunting down Benjamin Owens. She followed him from the west coast to the east, blind of rage and the need to sanction him. When she crosses paths with the federal agency NCIS and saves one of the agent’s life, her own one is rattled. It doesn’t take long for the huntress with the heart of gold and the kind blonde with a dark past to realize that they both could be exactly what the other needs …
Relationships: Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane / Mazikeen Smith
Kudos: 12





	1. Maze

**Author's Note:**

> Demons dont have a soul.  
> Demons cannot fall in love.  
> Demons, especially the devil’s right hand, a torturess, cannot feel compassion.  
> Mazikeen Smith does all of it. 
> 
> A soldier is trained to keep his cool.  
> A psychologist feels with others, but should keep ones distance.  
> An agent knows when to stop.  
> Jacqueline Sloane isn’t like that.
> 
> *
> 
> I began watching Lucifer on Monday 9/10 and I am in love with Maze. She is easily my second favorite series character ever (after Jack).  
> And this story, per incident, gave me a good reason to overcome the sadness I know I will definitaly feel after Jack leaves …  
> I dont know when I can upload the rest of this, maybe they already filmed Maria’s exist at that point, but I dont care. All I want is Jack to be happy … 
> 
> Actually I want both to be happy.  
> So here you go.

Lingering in the shadow of an old warehouse across the street, she watched the cars roll closer. Three humans got out, two men and a woman, guns in their hands. She didn’t need to see their badges to know they were the good guys. Just like Chloe and Dan and Linda, they had this aura of _goodness_. She just didn’t know what they were doing here. Apparently they were looking for him, too, but she doubted it was out of the same reason she had followed him.

Maze exhaled. Humans. Always getting themselves into trouble where one inevcitable got hurt. She just hoped SHE would be the one to get the bad guy, because he was HER bad guy.   
The problem was … she had to get him alive. She couldn’t risk anything blowing up and him getting shot by these – what were they, cops? Agents?   
She didn’t know and didn’t care. All she cared about was her job.

The three feds dissapeared through a door and she took it as her chance. She stepped out of her secret spot, walking straight after them.   
Well, not really. She had examined the building before, she knew where her suspect had fled, and she followed him right on track.

The dark was her home, danger her second name, and nevertheless … something was different today.   
Not only because she was in a whole different city where she didn’t belong or didn’t necessarily have the legal right to do what she was doing – not that she ever cared. She blamed it on the fact she had to act carefully with these three feds around, and she really, really didn’t want to end up being interrogated, or worse, being treated as a criminal herself. Not that she didn’t knew her way of there, but …

A gunshot and Maze’s senses sharpened again. She heard voices. A deep, male voice yelling „NCIS, freeze!“ NCIS? What the heck was that? Dislexic version of CSI? Was she in a freaking movie?

A noise close to her, and she froze. A shuffling, as if someone ---  
a shadow broke out of the darkness and she didn’t hesitate a second. Lucky her that she wasnt a cop. She didn’t have to yell „Stop or I’ll shoot“, she could simply follow.   
He turned right at the next corner, and she moved to follow – but then something caught her eyes.   
It wasnt her suspect. It was the woman, raising her gun, head moving around rapidly, looking out for him.   
That was when she saw him – two meters above her, pointing his gun at her.

And in that moment, Maze found her main focus not to be the guy she had been following since almost two weeks, but the life of this woman.


	2. Jack

Jack’s breath hitched and her heart stopped beating for a good three seconds. And that was because of many things.   
One – the adrenalin because of the fact she hadn’t been out in the field for long.   
Second - a bullet hitting the wall just inches beside her.   
Third - her being pushed to the ground and being saved by a stranger.   
And fourth – the stranger herself who was still lying on top of her, then turning her around, staring into her eyes as if she was searching for something – if she was hurt, maybe. And Jack gazed back. Her eyes were so dark they were almost black. Black and absolutely beautiful. Flaming. Enchanting. A scar crossed her left eyebrow. She had darker skin than her, and that was all she could make out from two bare seconds.   
„You okay?“ She said with an softer voice than Jack would have expected originating from her.   
She nodded. „I … think so.“   
„Good.“ The woman stood up and held out her hand. She had long, brown hair, her skin a bronze shade, and was dressed in black leather pants and a … very revealing but still tasteful shirt.   
She was, in a threatening way, exceptionally beautiful. And there was something about her that made it absolutely impossible to turn or look away … and that wasnt just because of her perfect body physique, her gorgeous face and her outfit. It was more than that.   
Jack grabbed her hand and the woman pulled her up on her feet as if she weight no less than two pounds.   
„How …“  
„I was following that guy just as you did. We just arrived at the same time.“ She smirked and for three seconds her eyes travelled down her form and up again, and that alone was enough for Jack’s heartrate to increase. „Don’t worry. I’m on your side.“  
„Well I guess“, she got out. Concentrate, Jack. „You just saved my life.“  
„Oh.“ She waved. „That was nothing. Do it all the time.“ She looked around, dark eyes darting. „Okay, so Imma leave you here, I have someone to …“   
„Jack!“ Gibbs.   
„I’m here!“, she called and saw the woman mumble something. She didn’t seem pleased at all. And the deep growling in her throat suddenly brought goosebumbs all over her. „Guess that has been taken care of“, came as a mumble, but before Jack could wonder or ask she heard footsteps approaching and a familiar frame stepped into her ear sight.   
„Jack, we got him, Gibbs is …“ McGee faultered in his steps and fell silent as his eyes fell on the stranger. Who wasnt even starteled at all.   
„Hi. I saved your colleagues life, and no, I don’t have a weapon, and yes, I am on your side“, she broke the obvious, or not so obvious, down to a few sentences. „And I have been looking for that … suspect of yours since weeks now and I would like to ask you to show me where he is so I can punch him in his stupid face.“  
Jack’s eyebrow went up at that.   
„Ahh okay, hello, Agent McGee, NCIS“, was McGees reply. „We … we don’t do stuff like that here.“ He sounded as off as she herself felt.   
The stranger signed, mumbling a „boring“. Then she straightened up. „Promise not to harm him. Now would you care to take me to our mutual suspect, Agent McGee NCIS?“  
She wasn’t sure why she wasnt the slightest surprised that McGee wordlessly led them out. She was still slightly shaking, feeling the aftermaths of the incident.   
And that was when her conscience finally settled in.   
Why didn’t she have a weapon? She said she was following him, too, why did she get in here unarmed? Didn’t she know who that guy was?   
Well, Jack thought, to be fair they all didn’t know much about him, just that he had links to their actual suspect.   
Still, it was absolutely reckless to …  
Maybe she was lying. Maybe she WAS armed. But why should she save her life and then lie about it?   
Jacqueline Sloane was confused, and she didnt like being confused. But now, the only thing counting was Gibbs standing over their person of interest, gun pointed at him, and her still being alive.   
Which wouldnt have been the case if not for their stranger still walking side by side.   
A bare second after Gibbs‘ eyes fell on them, he focused on her. And, finally being the voice of reason he always – mostly – was, he asked the question.   
„Who are you?“  
Good call, she hadnt even bothered about asking for her name.   
„Mazikeen Smith. Bounty Hunter appointed by the LAPD. I was following that piece of shit up to here.“   
Jack blinked as the words settled in. „LA? You …“  
„Yes, I followed him through the whole country.“ She shrugged. „I can be quite persistant.“  
Jack blinked rapidly. Wow, that was a lot to process … and „Mazikeen“? What kind of a name was that?  
„The bastard took a plane from Vegas as one of the cops blew it and he realized we were after him. But he did not expect me to follow him here.“  
I saw Gibbs‘ eyes narrowing. „We gonna have a problem bout the federal justice?“   
McGee caught her gaze and Jack knew he was preparing for a Gibbsian outburst.   
Mazikeen though, totally unimpressed, shrugged her shoulders. „I don’t care if he ends in a prison at the east coast or in LA. I just want my payment and the scumbag to pay for what he’s done. And if you dont mind I’d like to stay until you cleared him. And I should make some phone calls so my Department knows what I did in the past days.“   
Gibbs nodded. „Sure thing. We’re on the same side as long as you don’t interfere with our investigation.“  
Mazikeen held up her hands. „Wouldn’t dream of it. Couldn‘t care less about paperwork and investigative human work.“  
Jack raised her eyebrow. Human work? What was she talking about?   
„Well good then.“ Gibbs grabbed Owens‘ arm and pulled him up on his feet. „Wanna come along to headquaters, Miss Smith?“   
…  
„I’m Jack, by the way. Jack Sloane. Thanks for, you know.“ Jack smiled. „Saving my life.“   
She wasnt sure if she was hallucinating, but she swore the woman gave her a onceover again … just as she had done probably a million times by now. The light was still too bad, but she could make out her skincolor to be of perfect, bronze color. A lot darker than her in the summer, yet too light to be african american or indian, just … the absolute perfect mixture.   
„Call me Maze“, was all she got back.   
„Maze.“ She nodded. „That’s fitting.“  
„As is yours, Sloane.“ Her dark eyes were twinkling and Jack could swear she was thinking about saying something else, but the way she enunciated her name caught her off guard, again…  
„Where are you staying?“, she then asked, bedazzled about what she was feeling.   
Mazikeen didnt take her eyes off her and she didnt seem touched by her strange behavior at all, which she was glad for. „Oh, I dont know. I came here right after my plane landed, guess I’ll stay in that car.“   
It was McGee to catch on first. „Wait, you only arrived a few hours ago?“  
„One and a half, to be precise“, Mazikeen answered as if it werent a big deal. „Believe me, the bastard wouldn’t have made it to your problem if I had been her earlier.“   
With that, leaving three NCIS agents completely taken aback – even Gibbs – she turned to walk towards her car parking in a dark corner just a few meters away from theirs.   
And before anyone could say anything, she turned around again. „Wanna come drive with me, Sloane?“ Grinning, she winked and turned the keys of her car in her hand. „Guess we could have a nice catch up and you tell me a little bout your city?“   
She felt Gibbs‘ and McGee’s eyes on her and couldn’t blame them a bit. She was just as confused.   
„S … sure“, she called back.   
Maze gave her a beaming smile. „Awesome!“ She opened the door of her car the second as Jack made a step forward, Gibbs grabbed her arm.   
„You trust her?“  
Jack turned to look at him. There were only a few people he let see his emotions, she was one of them. And right now he was worried about her.   
She nodded though she wasn’t even sure WHY. She wasn’t a suspicious person, but not someone to take a risk either. But … there was something about this woman, Mazikeen, Maze, that made her feel secure. „I mean, she saved my life, I dont think she’s trying to assasinate me now.“   
Gibbs‘ eyes widened. „Wait what?“  
Oh.   
Right.   
„Well … Owens tried to shoot me and she pushed me out of the way. Without her, I …“  
„You planned to tell me this at some point?“   
She knew that tone very well. To anyone he simply sounded like his usual barking-and-gruff self. But the truth was in his eyes.   
„I’m fine, Gibbs.“  
He exhaled loudly. „‘kay. Good.“ They stood in silence for a moment before she felt his fingertips softly brushing along her cheek. Jack met his eyes. He didn’t speak, nor did she, but she could read it in his face. He was asking the question once again: Are you sure you’re okay? Nothing else?   
She simply nodded in silence, again, and saw his shoulders relax a little more.   
Then a snort of his. „Violence against a federal agent, that’s gonna get him a few years added.“   
„Hey agents!“ Maze’s voice made them turn around. She was waving. „Are we getting that shithole behind bars now or do you wanna hang out in the dark for longer?“  
„That’s definitaly an interesting one“, Gibbs mumbled. For the first time that evening she had to smile.   
„I think you could be right with that.“   
…  
Gibbs and McGee drove ahead and Maze followed. Luckily, her driving skills were a lot better than Jack would have expected of her, she couldn’t handle another Ziva-driver tonight.   
Out of her peripheral vision she saw Maze giving her looks.   
„You sure you’re doing okay?“   
Jack closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath.   
She had almost gotten shot. No, she wasn‘t.   
„Just need a minute.“   
„Tough job, hu.“   
„Usually I’m not the one going out into the field.“ Not anymore … „I’m a forensic psychologist. I just jumped to action since the other two teammates were following another lead.“  
Suddenly she didn’t feel like being the one questioned, so she turned it around. Distraction was good. „So why did you follow our suspect through the whole States?“   
„He’s a job. The LAPD sent me after him. He was involved in past drug deals, robbery, and lastly molestation. Not only did I want the paycheck, it’s a very pleasant feeling to know you’re the reason bad people like him get what they deserve.“ She signed. „Guys like him make me miss hell. Wish I could be the one having my fun with him, but I guess a few years in jail and later hell for eternity is even better.“  
Lately now Jack’s attention had completely shifted from feeling the aftermaths of her near-death experience to her driver.  
„Well I guess IF there is anyone deserving to go to hell it’s that guy“, she decided to say, even though she was more than just a little confused.   
Maybe Maze WAS a little crazy. But she was on their side, and as long as her crazyness wouldn’t harm anyone, Jack was absolutely fine with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it so far :)


End file.
